


My Lucky Day

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [72]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Tim takes a moment to appreciate his family and his life.
Relationships: Timothy McGee/Delilah Fielding
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 3





	My Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: NCIS  
Title: My Lucky Day  
Characters Tim McGee, Delilah Fielding McGee  
Pairing: McLilah  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Tim takes a moment to appreciate his family and his life.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 186 without title and ending.  
  
Word to use: Tender  
  
PUtP # 72: My Lucky Day

Delilah was tender, kind, and loving. The woman he loved was amazing. He loved how much she loved their kids and how devoted she was to their family and jobs.

Tim looked at his wife who was asleep with the twins curled up between them in their bed. A smile came to his lips and he said, “It’s my lucky day. Though technically every day is my lucky day.”  
  
He loved his wife, he loved his kids. They made him feel happy. It had taken him a long time to get here, but he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

The sound of movement caught his attention and Tim looked at his family. “Hey, did you have a nice nap?” He asked his wife and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Delilah nodded and smiled at the kiss. Then she said, “I did. My favorite part was curling up with my favorite people.” A few moments later, she smiled at him. “I love you.”  
  
Tim smiled back and said, “I love you, too, honey. You and the kids make my life amazing and full.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
